erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnold Schwarzenegger vs Sylvester Stallone
Arnold Schwarzenegger vs Sylvester Stallone is the 43rd episode of ERBParodies. It features Politician and Action star, Arnold Schwarzenegger, going up against his friend and Action star, Sylvester Stallone. Cast Froggy as Arnold Schwarzenegger/The Terminator Stofferex as Sylvester Stallone/John Rambo Justin Buckner as Soldier 1 (cameo) Frenzy as Soldier 2 (cameo) B-Lo as Jackie Chan (Poster image) Lyrics 'Sylvester Stallone:' It's your pal, Sly Stallone, getting some revenge on you. You better make an escape plan to get this battle through. Bitch, you wish you could top me! I hit it big with Rocky. You're a Kindergarten Cop, see? Quit acting so damn cocky. You're just a sad-ass Austrian who's had overwhelming scandals, Did you quit being Governor, 'cause it was too hard to handle? You ruined the 80's, and lately I've been feeling alone. You obviously hate me, so I'm gonna leave you Stallowned! 'Arnold Schwarzenegger:' Sly, This is The Last Stand, it's time you feel the pain I bring, You made 7 movies of you standing in a boxing ring! I'm the king of action! You couldn't make a fraction of my pay, Your sex life is like my films, call it Single All The Way. You're always so Expendable, you make our films end up dull. When it comes to making movies, on me you're so dependable. I'm glad that I'm not Twins with you, you'll amount to Zero, I'm the Governator, bitch, all you did was play a war hero! 'Rambo:' THIS MEANS WAR! I sent an entire force to their death by myself. I collect respect, your films collect dust on the shelf! Any time of day, you could never beat this Green Beret. I'll give the first blood, so don't say the words you say, okay? It's a long road when you're on your own, you wouldn't understand. You talked shit for 2 hours, it's now or never! Just End! Just accept that this war veteran is better than you and your clones, NOTHING IS OVER! You stood no chance against John Rambo! 'The Terminator:' I'm coming in on Fire, like my box office hits. This is your Judgement Day, so come with me if you want to get dissed! I won't show salvation! You're an American creation with no brains. Take off those dog tags, before I hang you with the chains! I'm fighting the resistance, kicking ass from any distance. You won't win this, so just quit it with your constant persistence! Hasta La Vista, Johnny, time for my final attack. This battle is done, and you won't be back! Poll Who Won ? Arnold Schwarzenegger and The Terminator Sylvester Stallone and John Rambo Trivia * Froggy, who has done the video roles for all of Stofferex's characters, finally faces him in his own video form (This is because Stofferex got permission to film at his school). * Stallone is Froggy's personal hero and favorite actor, and he has always wanted to see this as a battle. Ironically, he plays his opponent. * Froggy was originally going to play The Terminator in his own battle, against Bane. He finally got to fulfill the role seasons later. * Hunter was originally going to voice Stallone, but the crew decided to use Stofferex instead. Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Season 3 Category:Froggy Category:Stofferex